kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaoru Kino
was , or is a character in the Kamen Rider Series installment, Kamen Rider Agito. He was the first Rider in the Heisei Era TV Series to feature a grasshopper motif. Biography Kamen Rider Agito He was a surgical genius, but an accident on a snowy mountain range would ruin his career and claimed the life of his younger brother, Masato. The incident left his right arm with severe frostbite, which ultimately had to be amputated. Ironically, surgeons would replace Kino's arm with that of his deceased brother. The traumatic event would have long-standing ramifications on his psychological and emotional health that would last for years. Kino would eventually find himself involved in the incident aboard the “Akatsuki” and were among those individuals awakened by the OverLord of Light. Over time, his powers would mature, enabling him to transform into "Another Agito". Unfortunately, this power would further escalate Kino's manic mental state into grandiose delusions, becoming convinced that he alone could defeat the Lord threat. His delusions ultimately motivated him to try and eliminate Shouichi Tsugami, the primary Kamen Rider Agito. Though the actions of his brother's arm would occasionally interfere, it wasn't until his defeat at the hands of Kamen Rider Exceed Gills that Kino became humbled. From that point on, he would aid the other Riders, even after the Overlord stole his power. He later performed a small surgery on Shouichi in attempt to remove the quill of Ericius Liquor from his body, during this Kino admitted that he had become corrupted not because of the Agito power, but rather his own weakness as a human being. After that Kino was able to recover his power thanks to Shouichi and help the group defeat the Ericius Liquor. After the fight, Kino goes with both Majima and Ryo for a cup of coffee, and encourages Majima that he can become a Doctor before finally dying from the injuries sustained by Falco earlier. However he died with a smiling face, after dreaming of being able to save his brother during the snow-mountain accident. Appearances in other media S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Agito: Heaven's Door Another Agito and Exceed Gills appeared to Hikawa's aid when he was attacked by an Agito and a dog-type Unknown but they were easily getting defeated. Luckily Agito/Shouichi Tsugami finally shown up. The real identity of this Agito was Shouichi Maguichi, who was crazed after being blamed for cheating on the programs for using a hidden camera during his childhood. Wanting to cure his sick mind he worshipped the Dog Orphnoch/Dog Lord and was told to feed on the despair of the public. After Agito and the others killed the Dog Lord/Orphnoch, Maguchi/Agito transformed into Mirage Agito out of rage. In a fight with Kamen Riders Agito and Gills, despite gaining the upper hand he was defeated by the strategized use of the Shining Caliber and a Shining Rider Kick. Maguichi was then arrested and was given an unspecified treatment. Kamen Sentai Gorider Maze 1: Emu, is dead? Kino was one of the dead Riders who existed in the game world created by Kuroto Dan as part of the latter's plan to revive himself using the despair of dead Kamen Riders. Initially suspecting Emu Hojo/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid to be the one behind this scheme. Maze 2: Escape After discovering that unlike them, Emu is alive, the other Riders become divided between those who view him as a threat and those who support him. However, when the monsters from Shocker attacks again, all Riders join forces against them, until Emu discovers the truth when one of the deceased Riders reveals his true form and intentions. Maze 3: Gorider Forever Emu decided to return to the no-continue game world one more time despite the risk that his memory will be reset again. Kiriya, Kaito, Yoko, and Kino came back to the baseline and met the reset Emu. All of them reminded Emu again who they were and then Kenzaki appeared. But Emu avoided Kenzaki immediately and claimed that he is not the 'real' Kenzaki Kazuma. As the other confused, the real Kenzaki Kazuma showed himself. Also showing that the real Kenzaki Kazuma was truly alive with the mirror reflection. The reset Emu finally regained his memory again completely as he slowly telling the Riders that the 'fake' Kenzaki Kazuma was his and Kiriya's mortal nemesis, Kamen Rider Genm aka Kuroto Dan. Laughing in horror, Kuroto finally revealed his true identity and his true motive that he actually used the death Riders to have their hope turned into despair to be absorbed for his own resurrection. He soon absorbed the despair energy from the four Riders. But, his happiness is short lived as Kenzaki's appearance means the destruction of the game world that Kuroto's created for his own good. Kenzaki mocked Kuroto that he made the biggest mistake ever by copying him and his ability to use Undead's power means attracting him as Kenzaki himself is an Undead and the worst, Joker which will destroy the world. Vexed, Kuroto finally summoned his troops and transformed into Genm Zombie Gamer [X. The Riders (the five Riders and Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99) fought him and his troops well and managed to corner him until he absorbed his created last boss bugster. Pinched, Ex-Aid finally gave the five Riders the cards to transform into Kamen Sentai Gorider. They transformed into their respective color and Baron took the lead as Akarider. With the combined force of the Goriders and Ex-Aid, Kuroto was defeated for good with the Gorider Ball and Gorider Bazooka attacks. Genm soon self destruct himself alongside the Riders, however Lazer and the other dead three Riders quickly put an end to him and themselves to save Blade and Ex-Aid. Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER Kamen Rider Another Agito appears as a toy, when Sento and Sougo they find Ataru he brings them to his room which is filled with Kamen Rider memorabilia, with Sougo and Sento stunned to see toys of themselves. Ataru reveals that Kamen Riders are fictional. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride Kamen Rider Another Agito appears with other Kamen Riders and Monters in Kamen Rider Gabanrider. Kamen Rider Battle Rush Kamen Rider Another Agito appears as a playable and support character in the video game Kamen Rider Battle Rush using Assault Kick. Aaaaaaaanothergito.jpg|Kamen Rider Another Agito finishanotherkick.JPG|Kamen Rider Another Agito using Assault Kick Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Another Agito is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Other Game appearances Masked Rider Expansion Kamen Rider Another Agito appears as a playable character in this trading card game with other Kamen Rider Kamen Rider Heisei-Era , Showa-Era,super sentai,Metal Heroes and other Heroes. Powers and Abilities *'Power of Agito:' The Power of Agito is the essence of the OverLord of Light after his demise at the hands of his brother the OverLord of Darkness. The purpose of the power was for humanity to evolve beyond the OverLord's control. Forms |-| 2= Rider Statistics:TV Asahi. (2001). Another Agito. *'Rider Height': 200 cm *'Rider Weight': 97 kg Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 25 km *'Hearing': 35 km Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 15 t *'Kicking Power': 30 t *'Resistance': Hardness 7 *'Maximum Jump Height': 70 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 5 seconds Special Attacks: *'Assault Kick': 40 t Kino transforms into a twisted and grotesque version of Agito. Despite having access to only one form, Another Agito has excess to incredible strength and agility, exceeding Agito' Trinity Form. Similarly to Gills, Another Agito can open his faceplate to reveal a pair of jaws. Another Agito is armed with serrated appendages called Bio Claws that extend from the forearms and calves. On one occasion, Kaoru also stole G3-X's GM-01 Scorpion handgun. Kamen Rider Another Agito has the following parts: * - They have far beyond human capabilities, such as wide field of view, recognition of long-distance targets, and perspective capabilities. * - Sensory organs that control vision, smell and hearing. It also releases excess energy to prevent accidental self-destruction. * - A stone composed of almost the same material as the “Philosopher's Stone”. It allows Agito to remotely communicate with the Dark Hopper. * - It is a mouthpiece that protects the fangs, but it opens up when attacking the enemy or when executing the “Assault Kick” finisher. * - Reinforced exoskeleton generated by the "Philosopher's Stone". It has a self-healing ability and can reduce the pressure applied during transformation by absorbing and diffusing the received impact. * - A stone located at the center of the armor. It efficiently supplies and circulates the “force” generated by the Ank Point. * - Biologically armored skin with the hardness of diamonds. * - Proof that he is "Agito". * - Sensory organs of the arms and legs. It can also be used to attack enemies with stabs and slashes. * - They protect the wrists and ankles by absorbing the impact of enemy kicks and punches. * - It can deform its shape based on the needs of Kamen Rider Another Agito to balance the body. It also becomes a wing for gliding. Another Agito's finisher is the Assault Kick, a flying kick performed in an identical fashion to Agito's Rider Kick. He is also capable of performing a Rider Punch technique called the Assault Punch, a straight jab performed in an identical fashion to Agito's Rider Punch. Appearances: Agito Episodes 35-43, 46, Gorider Episodes 1-3, Heisei Generations FOREVER . - Mido-Rider= Mido-Rider Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm.Toei. (2019). Mido-Rider. *'Rider Weight': 75 kg. Rider Senses: *'Enemy Sensor': 3 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 55 t. *'Kicking Power': 65 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 45 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3 sec. is the of the hybrid Kamen Rider/Super Sentai team Kamen Sentai Gorider. Mido-Rider is composed of the following parts: * - The antennae. They can intercept communications by capturing radio waves within a 5km radius. They can contact the other Goriders or allies. * - The compound eyes. In detects heat sources and body reactions, and utilises this information to target enemies that move at high speed. * - A small device embedded on the forehead. Notifies Aka-Rider of any enemies within a 3km radius. * - The mouthplate. It can actually open up and bite down on an enemy. The fangs are extremely sharp and can easily chew through sturdy steel. The ability to open and close the Crusher has not been seen in any current media. * - The entire bodysuit. It is made of special chemical fibres that can absorb shocks. * - The collar-cape section. The Gorider Mantle's surface is explosion proof, reducing damage taken from behind (most likely to shield Mido-Rider from explosions that occur during introductory scenes). * - The red chest armor. It is both flexible and durable. It takes in surrounding heat and wind energy, converting them into energy to power Mido-Rider. * - The gloves. They enhances the wearer's punches via electrical stimulation. * - The boots. They enhance the wearer's kicks via electrical stimulation. * - Mido-Rider's transformation belt. By spinning the windmill device within the centre via wind energy, energy is produced, allowing transformation and deathblows. * - Two silver devices located on either side of the Typhoon. They store energy produced by Mido-Rider. This form is exclusive to Kamen Sentai Gorider Maze 3: Gorider Forever. }} Equipment Devices *Ank Point - The unique transformation belt Kino Kaoru uses to transform into Another Agito. It's worn around waist and channels the "Alter Force" and houses Kino's Agito power. *Wiseman's Monolith: A relic that supplies and circulates the Alter Force, fitted onto Another Agito's breastplate. *Typhoon - Is the belt of the Goriders, which has a similar appearance to the Typhoon of the original Double Riders. Weapons *GM-01 Scorpion: Another Agito, who was able to somehow override its safety protection system, proceeding to use it to attack both G3-X and Agito. *Rider Hurricane - Also called Gorider Ball is a finned, multicolored grenade the size and shape of an American-style football. *Gorider Bazooka - Is a finishing weapon which was used by the team of Goriders. Vehicle *Dark Hopper - Another Agito's Rider Machine Family *Masato Kino - Younger Brother. Anotherwatch : A twisted version of the Agito Ridewatch used to transform into Another Agito. Behind the scenes Portrayal Kaoru Kino is portrayed by . As Another Agito, his suit actor was . Early Naming In Yutaka Izubuchi's early design comments, one of the conceptual titles for Another Agito was called . Conception Mido-Rider Conception *Mido-Rider's design is a hybrid based on of the and Kamen Rider New 2. **As the green, Mido-Rider's helmet shares the same shade of green as those of the Double Riders' iconic costumes. Notes *"Another Agito" is actually short for Another Kamen Rider Agito.Kodansha. (2002). TV Magazine Special Edition: Kamen Rider Agito. p. 46. However, this name was faded out with times and he is now generally referred to as "Kamen Rider without the title in the name". **In Kamen Rider Buttobasoul, however, he was addressed with the title of Kamen Rider Another Agito. This name is then generally used up to now. **The official name is now settled as Kamen Rider Another Agito because of the similar monster Another Rider Another Agito.Toei. (2019). Kamen Rider Zukan Opened! Producer Interview. **Kamen Rider Zukan also refers Kino's Agito form as "Kamen Rider Another Agito"https://www.kamen-rider-official.com/zukan/kamen_rider_member/91 *Another Agito is the first Rider to have any additional clothing (in this instance, skirting) hanging from his body since Kamen Rider ZX (the last protagonist Kamen Rider to wear a scarf). **Additionally, the proportions of Another Agito's face was designed to resemble that of Kamen Rider 1, which is why he bares his teeth when charging up his kick. *According to the information provided by Heisei Kamen Rider 20 Official Site, Kino's Rider appearance is different depending on the person. For example, Another Agito appeared to be the same as Shoichi's Agito form with Makoto Hikawa/Kamen Rider G3 looking at him because Makoto has a "pure heart".Toei. (2019). 【Review of Episode 32】 2001: Unknown Memory. *Keeping with Agito's homages to the older Kamen Rider Series, Kaoru Kino is very similar to Joji Yuki (Riderman) from Kamen Rider V3, which was the second series of the Showa era and overall franchise just as Agito is the second series of the Heisei era. Both are initially antagonistic Riders who appear later on in the series, they also had a vaguely similar backstory and fate. They were both surgeons, Yuki had been a Destron Scientist, and both suffered damage to their right arm requiring a replacement, Kino would die due to fighting the Lords while Yuki seemingly sacrificed himself to stop Destron's plot. Another Agito is also the fourth Rider in the Agito series following Agito, G3, and Gills, just as Riderman is the fourth Kamen Rider following V3 and the Double Riders #1 and #2. *Another Agito resembles Kamen Rider Amazon (Colour Scheme) and Kamen Rider Shin (Teeth and other monstrous features; though Another Agito has them on minor levels). *Kaoru Kino is the first Heisei Rider who dies on-screen, though his death is predated by that of Yukina Sawaki, who dies before the start of the TV series. *A new suit for Another Agito was made for his reappearance in Kamen Sentai Gorider due to the original one being damaged by oxidation and corrosion. *Kaoru Kino is the only Agito Rider that doesn't have an A.R. counterpart. Appearances **Episode 26: Restored Memories **Episode 27: Ryo Dies… **Episode 31: A Person's Whereabouts **Episode 32: Gills' Resurrection **Episode 33: The Enemy Who Appeared **Episode 34: Summoning Souls to Meet **Episode 35: The Mysterious Messiah **Episode 36: The Fourth Man **Episode 37: The Warrior of Darkness **Episode 38: The True Form… **Episode 39: Gills Howl **Episode 40: United Front! **Episode 41: Light and Darkness **Episode 42: The Akatsuki **Episode 43: The Darkness that Begins to Move **Episode 44: Dad and Older Sister and... **Episode 45: Stolen Power **Episode 46: Warriors, Those Bonds **''Kamen Rider Agito: Heaven's Door'' * Kamen Sentai Gorider **''Maze 1: Emu, is dead?'' **''Maze 2: Escape'' **''Maze 3: Gorider Forever'' * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER }} External Links *Kaoru Kino in Kamen Rider Official Website *Kamen Rider Another Agito in Kamen Rider Official Website *Mido-Rider in Kamen Rider Official Website See Also *Koji Majima - User of Kamen Rider Another Agito powers, in S.I.C. Hero Saga. *Shuichi Kitaoka - Kamen Rider Zolda and first user of Mido-Rider powers in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen *Another Agito - the Another Rider version of Kamen Rider Agito in Kamen Rider Zi-O. Category:Deceased Category:Kamen Rider Agito Category:Kamen Riders Category:Agito Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:Evil turns good Category:Ex-Aid Riders Category:Antivillains Category:Agito Characters Category:Ex-Aid Characters